Blizzard
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: They are going to be training with Kai for a week before a tournament begins.But what happens when they get trapped due to a blizzard.Someone needs to go get help....three guesses as to who.No Pairings. This is mainly a friendship fic I guess..Probably go
1. Arrival

**Author Notes:**

**My second BeyBlade fanfic..**

**I haven't seen the show in a good while though.**

**Characters that will appear are...**

**Kai,Tyson,Ray,Max,Mr.Dickenson,Voltaire,Boris.**

**With possible appearances by...**

**Hiro,Tyson's gramp's,Tala,Kenny/Chief with Dizzi.**

**Don't expect to see Hilary or Daichi...I don't like them.**

**I'm trying to keep this story oc free.:p.**

**Summary:**

**There in Russia for a tournament...not the world championships.**

**During a little training in the mountains they get snowed in**

**but someone has to leave to get help...but who?**

**Like it isn't obvious already...**

**This has no pairings. But take it as you see fit..**

**Well I could babble on all day or I could get to the story.**

**I really could talk all day and keep going.:D.**

**Any-who here's the story.:b.**

**They arrived in Russia and were going to meet-up with Kai **

**shortly after at some cabin place up in the woods/mountains **

**but not too far away from the city.**

**If needed one could walk their actually.**

**It was also not too far away from the frozen lake.**

**(The episode where they battled on the ice.That lake.)**

**They were arriving a week before the tournament started.**

**As were the other teams,Well some had already made it but I'm not saying who.:p.**

**After their plane landed they were to meet Kai were they would be staying and get ready then walk into town for dinner.**

**At the Airport**

**"Am I glad we're finally off that plane."**

**Tyson stretched.**

**"It wasn't that bad." **

**Ray was coming down not too far behind Tyson.**

**"The landscape does look pretty from up there though."**

**Max chimed in.**

**"Yeah,That's true anyway are supposed to meet Kai or does he **

**meet us.?"**

**Crossing his arms.**

**"We meet him at some cabin.Mr.Dickenson should be here soon actually"**

**"Thanks Rei."**

**"Ah there you boys are." **

**Mr.Dickenson was there to pick them up.**

**So they got their things and headed for the bus.**

**About half-way there...**

**"Hey Mr.D.Are we almost there?"**

**"Yes Tyson we are."**

**"What can you tell us about this place?"**

**Rei asked from his place on the bus.**

**"I thought I would leave that to Kai,Since I **

**believe it is place you'll be staying at."**

**"Cool.Errr...I'm gonna get something from my bag..**

**I'm a little hungry."**

**So he started to open his bag.**

**"Just be careful not to wake up Max."**

**He was asleep at the back of the bus.**

**"Got it Rei."**

**So they proceeded to do little things to pass the time**

**until they got there.**

**"Alright boys we're here."**

**By now Max was up and they started to step off the bus.**

**It was getting to be 2:00pm or 3:00pm in the afternoon.**

**The cabin was a just right sized two story one.**

**probably not as big as you're thinking.:b.**

**Anyway Kai came and showed them where they would be sleeping**

**for the next week.When time for the Tournament came they**

**would relocate to a Hotel closer to the stadium.**

**But for now this place would serve as their training area.**

**inside the cabin up the stairs.**

**there were 3 rooms and a bathroom and since one of the rooms**

**was a master room,There was an extra bathroom in there.**

**It was decided that Kai would show them a little bit of **

**town and then go from there.**

**Chapter 2 shall be better I hope..**

**And then we see how they even got Kai to be their guide.**

**This won't be a long story but not incredibly short either.**

**It's been nearly a year since I last wrote anything BeyBlade.**

**It's been alotta GW and a couple of others.**

**So let me know what you think if you have time..**

**Have a good day or night or both or whatever..**

**Document finished 08/27/2006...02:41am.**


	2. Day Out

**Author Notes:**

**Here is chapter 2 of blizzard.**

**I forgot to mention that there might be some **

**ooc-ness since I haven't watched the show in good while.--.**

**Any-who here is chapter 2.**

**Rhyme intended...--.**

**'Kai's Thoughts'**

**"Speech"**

**'I still don't understand how I ended up being their guide.'**

**"Hey Kai,Whats this place?"**

**Max pointed to a sign above a little place.**

**"It's a cafe."**

**"Why don't we check it out?"**

**"Whatever."**

**'I thought Tyson would be one to suggest that..not Rei,**

**So we go there for a break seeing as we've been **

**walking for a little over an hour now.' **

**So they went in and spotted a booth to the back.**

**And sat there. **

**So while they looked at their menus Kai was listening to the T.V**

**that was playing there.**

**While they weren't fluent in Russian they weren't completely**

**clueless either.**

**Some time ago Mr.Dickenson thought it would be a good idea for**

**them to learn about each others home-lands or something along**

**those lines and so they were teaching each other their native tongue. **

**But that's not important right now because the reason Kai was so**

**interested in the t.v. was the fact that the weatherman was**

**putting up a warning about a bad blizzard supposed to hit soon.**

**Giving a quick hand to them with the menu he remembered why he **

**was their guide again.**

**1,They weren't fluent in Russian.**

**2,3 sets of wide eyed faces.**

**3,It was slightly pointless to argue with them. **

**So after finishing up at the cafe and there brief tour of the **

**town,They headed back to the cabin. **

**Later that night they went too sleep,Well all but one.**

**Who was doing a little preparing for something he heard on the news.**

**I know it's not much of a chapter but I got **

**a little bit more planned for the next chapter.**

**.--.**

**I got to go.**

**Later people.**

**Have a good day or night or both or whatever..**

**Document finished.08/29/2006.**


End file.
